Little Watermelon
by SweetFlowerChild370
Summary: Newt and Meena are about to become parents. They have everything arranged, and colors and the bedroom set. There’s just one problem…they don’t have a name for their baby!
1. Chapter 1

Little Watermelon

**Hey guys, so this is my first Cory in the House fanfic. Please be nice!!**

**Plot Summary:**

**Newt and Meena are about to become parents. They have everything arranged, and colors and the bedroom set. There's just one problem…they don't have a name for their baby!!**

"NEWTON LIVINGSTON, MY WATER BROKE!" Meena Livingston called to her husband of 4 years.

"Meena, baby, chillax. Your water didn't break, since water CAN'T break. It flows and spills, but honey it doesn't break" Newt said to his wife. Even at 25, Newt still had the knowledge (and blondeness) of a 5 year-old child.

"Newt, in other words, I am about to push a baby the size of a 10 pound watermelon, through a tiny opening the size of a penny. Let's go to the hospital NOW!?" she screeched.

"Oooohhhhh, WELL YA COULD HAVE SAID THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE YA KNOW!?" he yelled back, flailing his arms about.

Meena merely rolled her eyes, and headed to the car, getting in the passenger side. Newt followed a couple seconds after.

"Ow ow ow, this hurts so much! No more sex, Newton, do you hear me? .SEX!?" Meena screamed as loud as her lungs would allow.

**AT THE HOSPITAL…**

"What about the name Madison, Newt? Or something unique?" Meena asked. She had calmed down a great deal since deciding to get the epidural (or as Newt called it, the sharp hell stick!). The baby's gender was unknown, so Meena and Newt had no clue what they were having.

"Okay Meena, time to push. Baby names are bestly chosen after the little one arrives" Dr. Sagerkins (couldn't resist!) told Meena.

"Okay, but nothing stupid, right Newt?" she asked her husband. Newt was not listening, so he shrugged.

**17 Hours Later…**

"Okay Meena, one more push, and you'll have your beautiful baby, okay?" Dr. Sagerkins asked his patient.

"Okay, then I can rest, right?" she asked him. Her eyes were bloodshot, red, puffy, and she had noticeable bags under her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry honey, your doing just fine. Unlike my mom. She labored for 11 hours, sneezed, and out I popped. Apparently right into my doctor's awaiting arms" Newt said.

Meena sent Newt such a scary glare that if looks could kill, he would be long gone by now.

"You greedy, selfless American with so much pride you drown in it, I am in labor with a clone of you! I could care less if you were born in 20 seconds, let alone 11 hours. I have been in labor " – Meena was cut off by the cries of a baby.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy" Dr. Sagerkins told Newt and Meena. Meena got a close look of her child, pointing to Newt his dark brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm just going to weigh him, and then you may hold him" the doctor told the couple.

"Good job baby. You look awful though, maybe you should rest your eyes" Newt told her, clearly not thinking. He gave his wife a smile, as she again, sent him a death glare, and out of nowhere, kicked him in the groin.

"Serves you right for telling me that I look like shit, Newton. I just labored for 18 god damn hours, duh!" she said, clearly upset.

The anger subsided immediately when her son was placed in her arms. The baby looked into her eyes lovingly, and just stared at his mother for what seemed like hours.

"Very healthy, Mrs. Livingston. 8 lbs 7 oz. and almost 23 minches long. His APGAR test will be done in a few minutes. But first, he needs a name" the doctor finished.

Meena and Newt exchanged glances with one another. A smile was graced on both their faces, as they agreed on the perfect name for their son.

"Watermelon Newton Livingston" they chorused. In truth, they liked odd names, and Watermelon matched their son perfectly, since his face was as pink as the inside of a watermelon.

"Okay, so here is his birth certificate, and I like the name. Not every day someone names their child after a fruit as balky as a watermelon" he chuckled, earning some smiles from the new parents.

Newt took his son's birth certificate, and read it over.

**Name: Watermelon Newton Livingston**

**Date of Birth: March 9, 2017**

**Time: 4:12 p.m.**

**Weight: 8 lbs 7 oz**

**Parents: Meena and Newton Livingston**

Smiling, Newt took his son out of his sleeping wife's arms, and held him close to his heart. It was the only part of Newt that felt secure. He was scared shitless when Meena had told him she was pregnant. Part of him wanted to run away and hide, and the other part wanted to stay and be there for Meena.

With a big smile, Newt gazed at his son, before speaking to him.

"I'm glad I stayed, or I never would have had the chance to meet you, Little Watermelon" he said, before letting a lone tear fall.

**A/N: SOOOOO, do you guys like it?? I always thought that Newt was funny, odd and cute all at once!! Sounds just like Newt to name his kid Watermelon, now doesn't it??**


	2. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE?

**IMPORTANT:** _** NASTY REVIEWS**_

_**HI EVERYONE!?**_

_**I RECEIVED **__**THIS **__**SICKENING EXCUSE AS A REVIEW, AND IT WILL NOT BE TOLLERATED EVER AGAIN!? IF I GET A MESSAGE LIKE THIS EVER AGAIN, I WILL REPORT THE PERSON AND HAVE YOUR PROFILE TERMINATED!?**_

"**Do you really expect your delusional and incoherent ramblings to be  
read? you fantasize that your  
tantrums and conniption fits could possibly be worth the $0.01  
worth of electricity used to send them? Your life is one big  
W.O.M.B.A.T. and your future doesn't look promising either. We need to  
trace your bloodline and terminate all siblings and cousins in order  
to cleanse humanity of your polluted genes. The good news is that no  
normal human would ever mate with you, so we won't have to go into the  
sewers in search of your git.**

You are so clueless that if you dressed in a clue skin, doused yourself  
in clue musk, and did the clue dance in the middle of a field of horny  
clues at the height of clue mating season, you still would not have a  
clue. If you were a movie you would be a double feature;  
_Battlefield_Earth_ and _Moron_Movies_II_. You would be out of focus."

_**NEVER AGAIN PEOPLE, AND I KNOW WHO DID THIS. I KNOW YOUR PROFILE NAME, AND ONE MORE MESSAGE LIKE THIS, I WILL EXPOSE YOU, AND HAVE YOUR PROFILE TERMINATED. THIS IS THREATENING **__**ME**__**, MY FAMILY ANDMY OWN WELL BEING!?**_

_**THIS IS NOT A SICK JOKE, AND I AM NOT KIDDING, I WILL REPORT YOU, OR ANYONE WHO **__**DARES**__** TO LEAVE A MESSAGE LIKE THIS!?**_

_**SINCERELY**_

_**THE AUTHOR**_

_**Aka SWEETFLOWERCHILD370**_


	3. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT:** _** NASTY REVIEWS**_

_**HI EVERYONE!**_

_**THE CYCLE IS CONTINUING, AND I HAVE NO DESIRE TO PLAY FRIENDLY. THE AUTHOR, **__cryingsilver__**, HAS ADMITTED TO HAVE HACKED AN ACCOUNT, AND IS DIRTY MINDED AND APPEARINGLY DANGEROUS. THIS PERSON IS AN **__OSAMA BIN LADDEN __**SUPPORTER, ALONG WITH TERRORISM, AND SEEMS TO THINK AUCTIONING OFF BODY PARTS IS A WAY OF FUN!?**_

_**TO THOSE WHO READ MY STORIES, PLEASE, FOR YOUR SAFETY, BLOCK THIS PERSON! I DO NOT TAKE THIS AS A JOKE, SO PLEASE FOLLOW THIS INSTRUCTION!?**_

_**AND PROTECT YOUR ACCOUNTS SO HE/SHE CANNOT HACK INTO IT!?**_

_**SINCERELY**_

_**THE AUTHOR**_

_**Aka SWEETFLOWERCHILD370**_


End file.
